Izuru Kamukura vs Infinite
Description Danganronpa vs Sonic Forces. The two Deus EX Machina of two of the most famous verses are clashing. There is no place for the weak. Only the strong will prevail. The Ultimate Hope vs The Ultimate Jackal. Who will come out on top? Interlude KR: There's nothing more greater than seeing the strongest fight each other, and it what makes it more epic is the fact that they are nigh-perfect. Such as those two. AK211: Izuru Kamukura, The Ultimate Hope. KR: And Infinite, The Ultimate Mercenary. AK211: He's KR and i'm AK211! KR: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle Izuru Kamukura Tier: ''' '''Multiverse Level+. Unknown with his luck and Super Murder Mimicry. Varies with the Ultimate Imposter Talent and the Ultimate Cosplayer Talent Origin: '''Danganronpa '''Age: '''22 '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery(Expert and skilled at using numerous and various weapons), Master Martial Artist, Multiple Personalities(Shares body with Hajime Hinata), Precognition, Clairvoyance, Hacking, Supernatural Luck, Stealth Mastery, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Can either erase memories of periods of up to at least 2-3 years or can place false memories on others with the Flashback Light and erase memories with the Blackout Light), Data Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Information Analysis, Creation (Can create large robots as big as tall buildings or explosive small robots or just normal robots), Lie Detection (Has an talent that permits him to determine if someone is lying or not), Enhanced Accuracy (With pinpoint accuracy, he can hit a small target from 30 feet away with or without obstacles or restricting angles), Expert Gambler, Possesses every sort of talent known to humanity, Healing (With Super Healing Medication and as the Ultimate Nurse), Power Mimicry (Should have Takumi Hijirihara's mysterious ability to copy the way of someone killing others, with his method being way better than that of the original murderer, not to mention that with research, like the Ultimate Impostor, he can imitate someone's fighting style), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Is capable of creating an antidote for a poison, an antidote named Cure W), Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Which eventually leads to brainwashing), Statistics Amplification (With Strength Enhancers), Statistics Reduction (Via reduction vaccines as the Ultimate Pharmacist), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause poison, paralysis and several other body disortions as the Ultimate Pharmacist and the Ultimate Nurse), Pseudo Light Manipulation (Sakura's aura was capable of lighting up an entire room), Instinctive Reaction, Conceptual Manipulation (Should be knowing Shukuchi, which can ignore the concept of distance such that travelling from Japan to Prague would be like moving one step forward), Time Manipulation (In the form of slowing down the perception of time in front of his eyes), Immense Willpower, Preparation, Animal Manipulation, Telepathy (Can either interact with animals or know what others think of by looking at their face expressions), Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to High and Cold Temperatures, Master at lying, Master at picklocking skills, Voice Mimicry, Power Nullification, Aura Manipulation and Suppression, Pressure Points, Pseudo-Attack Reflection, Air Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, , Can cut apart humans, so that the parts reattach upon falling back on the body, Shapeshifting, Virus Manipulation (Can give others chronic diseases), Power Bestowal, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Flight, Heat Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Afterimage Creation, Soul Manipulation (Should have Monomkuma's mysterious ability to exorcise souls, as shown in Korekiyo's execution), Spiritual Awareness (Should be capable of seeing and interacting with souls, like Monokuma), Psychometry KR: Science never left anything new to uncover. Even inhuman experiments have been so common. AK211: A good example of this is Hajime Hinata, a boy who dreamed to have a talent to enter Hope's Peak Academy, a school that scouted high school students that exceeled in a certain occupation. Like Boxing, Martial Arts, Cooking, Singing, and the list goes on. KR: Unfortunately for Hajime, he did not have a talent. So he entered Hope's Peak Reverse Course, a side of Hope's Peak Academy designed for talentless students. But there was one problem: It costed a fortune to be in this school. AK211: Yeah. If your in an academy that scouts professional high schoolars, then i would understand if it costs you everything. KR: Burning with admiration and envy towards the incredibly gifted students that populated the academy, Hajime willingly became the subject of the Hope Cultivation Program in hopes of obtaining a talent of his own. Unbeknownst to him, the procedure involved massive modifications to his brain that nearly drove him to insanity before he was lobotomized, effectively banishing his feelings, memories, hobbies, and his very identity to the darkest recesses of his mind. AK211: Boy. Isn't that a little too...dark? KR: Tell me about it. Now imbued with every single talent known to humanity, Hajime was reborn as the Deus EX Machina of the Danganronpa verse. The one and only...Izuru Kamukura. AK211: Named after Hope's Peak's founder, the academy hoped that the newly created epitome of talent would lead humanity to a golden age as the so called "Ultimate Hope". But for all his talent, Izuru cared little for the talentless "ticks" that populated the world, and thus allowed the world to fall into despair as part of Junko Enoshima's rampage. KR: After witnessing Chiaki Nanami's death and the fond words she had for him, Kamukura decided to determine which was more unpredictable: despair or hope. Uploading Junko Enoshima's AI into the Future Foundation's Neo World Program, Izuru himself entered it to observe his experiment firsthand, purposefully wiping the memories of his classmates in order to have an unbiased view. AK211: After reaching an epiphany about his identity and coming to terms with his actions, Hajime's and Izuru's personalities mingled, placing Hajime in control while retaining all of his amazing talents. He then sets out to end Enoshima's lingering influence once and for all, reforming the Remnants of Despair, his former classmates, and coming into conflict with the Future Foundation in the process. But they solved the problem with the help of Makoto Naegi, then Hajime and his classmates went to Jabberwock Island and they lived happily together. Can we return to ass-kicking now? KR: Sure. Izuru is considered the stongest character in the entire Danganronpa verse, par none. He is vastly powerful than Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier. AK211: And if you don't know what makes Mukuro special, then let's tell you. She is strong enough kill bodguards with her bare hands, shake rooms the size of great gymnasiums with her attacks, destroy 100 Monokuma units, who i kid you not, can take down skyscrapers and towns, and she is so fast that bullets fired from military turrets appear frozen to her. KR: To know it precisely, Military turrets have muzzule velocity 890 m/s. Since the bullets were said to be frozen to Mukuro, then that means that they were moving so slowly. Assuming that the bullets were moving at speeds comparable to a garden snail, which can move at 1 mm/s, alongside knowing the speed of a normal human to be 7.7 m/s, this means that Mukuro must have moved at Mach 18163. Around 2℅ the speed of light. Not to mention that using said speed, she skewered a Monokuma with a sharpened pipe. Since she had this pipe from a Monokuma slicing an lV pole to the point of making its tip sharp, then we would assume that this was the weapon used. An lV pole weights 1.9 kilograms. By knowing this and plugging it alongside the speed Mukuro moved when she threw the pole right into the Kinetic Energy calculator, this means that Mukuro can casually release kinetic force worth of 8.843 Kilotons of TNT! And Izuru practically one-shot her. So that means that he is leagues above her. AK211: Hey. What about the time he defeated the huge version of Junko? KR: Yeah. That one. That was AI Junko Enoshima, and Izuru defeated her after fusing with Hajime Hinata, and to know how much strong AI Junko is, she has nigh-absolute control over the Neo World Program, which contains a virtual reality that contains a version of the large Jabberwock island, multiple distant islands and outer space. So we can safely assume that she is Large Island Level. AK211: Don't forget about the Usami Strap, which...i don't know what it does. KR: The Usami Strap is an item that has the power to destroy the world, which is the Danganronpa verse, which Tsumugi Shirogane stated that it consisted of Infinite IFs, with an IF literally being the definition of a world, or specifically a universe. This means that Izuru is outright Multiverse+! That's practically something! AK211: But hey! We're not done yet. KR: Right. Just like any other Ultimate in Danganronpa, Izuru posses a talent. To be more specific, he has every single talent known to humanity, and can use them and exceed their full potential by 200%. Since the original users can use their talents up to 100%, Since Izuru can use these talents with a far more better performance than their original users, then in a massive low ball, we can assume that he can use them with 2x the performance of their original users. AK211: Just imagine all of the Danganronpa talents and the others in the fangames would count as well, since those are talents of humans as well. KR: All of this stuff is good and all, but like any character, Izuru still has his own weaknesses. His sheer talent and the effects of his lobotomy have left Izuru apathetic to the events of the world around him, rarely making an attack unless his opponent moves first. He is also a human, which means that he can still be killed by human means, though due to his own talents and abilities, this shouldn't be a problem. AK211: Even so, Izuru still holds the title of the Ultimate Hope for something. Challenging the pinnacle of all talent in a fight...Well, your in for a wild ride. Infinite Tier: Multiverse Level+ Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Perception Manipulation (Takes control of a person's visual and depth perception, allowing it to directly feed information to the brain, which enables Infinite to create illusions of entire worlds so complex it mimics many aspects of reality to a perfect extent. It's so powerful to the point that the illusions become real, and when in this illusion reality, if you're hurt, then you are harmed both physically and mentally in reality. This can be pushed to inducing Mental Breakdowns), Mental Hallucination Inducement (Can induce hallucinations via touch that can either bring about feelings of pleasure or torment), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Travel (The Phantom Ruby warped Sonic to Stardust Speedway, but in the past, as the past version in Sonic CD is green), Dual Warping (He has it on a limited scale, but Infinite is fully capable of manipulating virtual reality and reality itself at the same time, making something entirely real yet fake; making entire worlds, loopholes in time, and so on. Infinite can thus create, erase and redesign just about anything as he sees fit, turning something fake into something real, and vice versa. He can create virtual reality clones of himself, Shadow the Hedgehog, Chaos 0, Zavok and Metal Sonic that all contain the same build and same powers as their real counterpart, making it virtually impossible to tell apart, and so on), Creation (Can create just about any illusion he pleases thanks to the Phantom Ruby, including celestial objects such as stars), Light Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Using Null Space, he can effectively erase things from existence, sending them to a space devoid of anything at all), Dimensional Travel, Gravity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Rectangular Constructs, Enhanced Swordsmanship (Prior to Sonic Forces' events, Infinite possessed a red sword, which he was a master at wielding), and Resistance to Scanning (Tails--a mechanical genius--designed a machine that could scan things, and Infinite was immune to this) KR: Science is yet to have its limits. Lots of people have just developed into genius masterminds. AK211: An example of this is Dr. Robotonik, a.k.a a smart fatso dumbass mustache monkey. KR: Dr. Robotnik, now to others as Eggman, had made countless attempts to rule over the world, only to be stopped by his arch-nemesis: Sonic. AK211: HE'S THE FASTEST THING ALIVE~! KR: Sonic foiling Eggman's plans again and again had cause Eggman to become extremely angry, drawing out the last straw that broke the camel's back, making him seek the Phantom Ruby, an extradimensional gem that was stated to fat surpass the Master Emerald. Testing it multiple times, and making several prototypes out of it, Eggman had finally made his strongest creation: Infinite. AK211: Infinite was originally a powerful and largely renowned and respected mercenary, regarded as the best there is, before invading Eggman's base in attempts to steal from him. However, they were fought and cornered by Eggman's forces. KR: Accidentally touching the Phantom Ruby revealed Infinite's true dream: a desolate Earth devoid of life. Eggman saween lots of potential in him, and offered Infinite and his squad a place in the Eggman Empire. Infinite accepted this proposal. He and his squad were told to guard the base against Shadow the Hedgehog. AK211: But his squad is killed by Shadow, and he is forced to battle the hedgehog alone. After hearing the doctor call him and his squad useless, he is angered, and takes on Shadow. Unfortunately for him, he is easily defeated in three hits. Shadow regards him as a disgrace and calls him weak, and tells him to never show his face ever again. Infinite is then shown shaking, terrified by the experience. KR: Infinite, pride-broken, humiliated, horrified and traumatized, is overcome by those words; "You're weak." He screams out in anger at his genuine fear, and at his helplessness. This is when Infinite realized how weak and worthless he truly was. From there, he took part as a test specimen in the experiments with the Phantom Ruby, eventually being merged with the final product, it becoming part of the very culmination of his being. Infinite was reborn, and took up a mask to hide and throw away his old self. AK211: Kind of a weird way to become a villain. KR: Infinite is empowered by the Phantom Ruby, an interdimensional gem that was stated by Eggman to surpass the Master Emerald in overall power. AK211: He can form energy spears to shoot at the opponents, and can shoot energy projectiles at the enemy as well. KR: Infinite can also create the Null Space Rift, a small, black energy sphere, which expands and begins inhaling like a black hole, erasing whatever it consumes from existence. There is also the Hypercube, where Infinite summons red cubes, using them to home in on an enemy or rising them as walls or even using them as road blocks and such. If they touch the enemy, they will be transported into a virtual reality. AK211: Next comes the Red Hellzone, where if Infinite's foe is hit by his Hypercube, they are injured and transported here, to a virtual recreation of reality where Infinite can make anything happen, and where things are even more dangerous. Infinite can activate different versions of this "virtual reality," and doesn't need to hit an enemy to activate it, either. KR: That's not all. Infinite can also take control of a person's visual and depth perception, allowing it to directly feed information to the brain, which enables Infinite to create illusions of entire worlds so complex it mimics many aspects of reality to a perfect extent. It's so powerful to the point that the illusions become real, and when in this illusion reality, if you're hurt, then you are harmed both physically and mentally in reality. This can be pushed to inducing Mental Breakdowns. AK211: He can induce hallucinations via touch that can either bring about feelings of pleasure or torment. He can also reflect attacks, manipulate gravity as he pleases, fly endlessly, travel between dimensions, and create cannons and several weapons out of nowhere, and while they are indeed illusions, the Phantom Ruby's influence allows him to turn the illusions to reality, so they are pretty much the same. KR: Speaking of creation, Infinite can also use the Phantom Ruby to create virtual reality clones of either himself, or any other person. By so far, he has been shown to have created clones of Shadow, Chaos 0, Zavok, and Metal Sonic. These virtual versions of the characters share the same exact build and all the same exact powers as their original. Infinite can create an infinite amount of these clones, too. AK211: Virtual Shadow retains the original's powers of Chaos and the ability to turn into Super Shadow. He has the ability to use all his spinning abilities, accompanied with Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, and all his other Chaos powers. Finally, Virtual Shadow can turn into Virtual Super Shadow if he gets the Chaos Emeralds, which enables Super Shadow's actual abilities, like Spear of Light and Chaos Arrow. Virtual Chaos retains the original's ability to manipulate water and water body as well as the ability to turn into Perfect Chaos. Due to being made of water, Virtual Chaos 0 has a sort of liquid intangibility, can stretch his limbs, and of course, with each progressing Chaos Emerald, he'll gain forms, like the original Chaos 0. Virtual Zavok retains the original's ability to manipulate magnetic fields, and thus completely destroy robots, mind control them, and manipulate them. Virtual Zavok can also turn giant like the original, breathe fire, and all that stuff. And Virtual Metal Sonic retains the original's ability to scan enemies and replicate certain powers, bring up the indestructible black shield, and turn into Neo Metal, Metal Madness and Metal Overlord. Of course, Virtual Metal Sonic can also fly like his original counterpart, too. And since the Phantom Ruby is far superior to the Master Emerald, It's very likely that Infinite can boost all of his reality clones to their transformations. KR: Even without the power of the Phantom Ruby, Infinite is strong enough to casually mess with the likes of Sonic, Silver and Omega and fast enough to side step Sonic and blitz him. Not to mention that he can move freely in the Null Space Rift, a void that has no space and time, making his speed Immeasurable. AK211: Even with all of this, the jackal still has his flaws KR: Indeed. Infinite is massively arrogant, to the point where he'll resist the urge to kill people because he enjoys their pain and suffering so much. Granted, Infinite can snap out of this and go straight for the kill, but it normally takes him a little while to realize that he needs to do this. If the foe is weaker than him, he'll mess around with them; if they're around his level, and if he knows this, he'll go for the kill. Furthermore, if someone has a Phantom Ruby themselves, they can negate all of his powers, like when The Avatar negated Null Space, Red Hellzone and his virtual star. AK211: But even if the pain persist, and you can't resist, that's what it takes...to be Infinite. Pre-Fight KR: Alright. The Combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! AK211: It's Time For A Death Battle! Death Battle Category:Muhammedmco Category:What if? Death Battles